ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.Kaiser
Color How about Blood Onyx? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ritual Spell I'll get it done soon, probably by the end of the day. Thanks for the reminder. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Done! Haha my second card... so proud... (jk) --Bluedog (Talk) 21:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ** Neither of those sound as good... we'll have to think of another word later. How's "Ruby" sound? --Bluedog (Talk) 01:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *** Well when you put it that way, Scarlet would fit the whole "demon/fiend" theme of the card. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **** Well yeah, but now that you mention it, the Crimson part might be annoying. But since Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the cards used to summon it, and RDA is a "soldier" of the Crimson Dragon (in a sense) the Crimson bit might still make sense. I dunno, that's just my way of thinking lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ***** Yeah, that would be a good idea. Reminds me of Ritual of Salvation. So an effect like... "You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play and select one Ritual monster you control. As long as that monster remains on the field, once per turn, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK. The selected Ritual monster cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this effect." How's that? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ****** Those are all really good ideas. Too bad it has to be narrowed down... hmm... The effect of removing BSD and RDA from play for extra effects that you mentioned sounds really good. How would that be worded though (in TCG-speak)? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ******* Ah, right, but how do I make those on the card maker? Should I just type "*"'s? --Bluedog (Talk) 05:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * I'll give it a try. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Hey I came up with the bits to be added to the Ritual spell's lore and I figured I'd run it by you first. Anyway, here it is: "This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crimson Dragon Archfiend". You must also Tribute 1 "B. Skull Dragon" and 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from the field. While this card exists in your Graveyard, you can select one Ritual Monster on your side of the field and remove one or both of the following monsters in your Graveyard from play in order to have the selected monster gain the appropriate effect(s) (if neither of the following Monsters exists in your Graveyard, destroy the selected Ritual Monster during the End Phase): ● Red Dragon Archfiend: Increase the ATK of the selected monster by an amount equal to the ATK of the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the highest ATK. ● B. Skull Dragon: The selected monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly until the end of the turn that this effect is activated. Any battle damage inflicted by this monster to your opponent's Life Points if halved." (I got the ideas for the effects from Savior Demon Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast respectively.) --Bluedog (Talk) 02:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ** Alright, I finished it (finally). The dots may look... well, bad but it was the best that I could do. --Bluedog (Talk) 17:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) *** Well if you want to remake it, go ahead I don't mind. And yeah I kinda did it on purpose lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) **** lmao yeah I saw the card's name so I started thinking about what that would look like and then one thing lead to another and boom. Card created. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 04:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ***** Is that a good thing? o_o --Bluedog (Talk) 04:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ****** Thanks. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe instead of the "When this card declares an attack, destroy all monsters on the field besides this card." bit, it could be something more along the lines of "During the End Phase of a turn in which this card declared an attack, destroy all monsters on the field besides this card." Could that work? (also gotta fix the Magic Cylinder problem later) --Bluedog (Talk) 19:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ******** Yeah, that works. I'll change it in a sec. PS Is it just me or did this site change colors? --Bluedog (Talk) 04:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) * Yep it looks pretty cool. And I'm already there. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** I think I found two somewhat decent pics you could use for that card you mentioned. --Bluedog (Talk) 05:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *** Ah, sorry, I misunderstood you the first time (thought you were looking for pictures). --Bluedog (Talk) 17:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **** It looks good. Ehh.. congrats. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 04:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ***** You're complaining about porn?! Who are you?! (joking) But yeah, same old winged dragon looking rather depressed everywhere, I swear. It's shocking that with all the people out there that like dragons (thousands?) not ONE would make a decent picture of a metal Chinese dragon. Wtf. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Camping I am going to be gone this weekend. Could you attempt to help people who leave messages on my talk page? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, i had fun, except i had to share a bed with a cousin, who rolled often during the nite. yeah... Anyway, back while ago, dont remember when, you said you were creating a beginning user guide for this wiki? Curious. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) **hmm, the Sitenotice is really becoming a nuisance. When this wiki gets back in to order, one of the things to be created is a page somewhere containing all the Sitenotices. Ya know? Also, it gets annoying having to take a break from editing articles to do this for you. May I please make you an admin? Your a big part of this overhaul, and I think it would work well if you became a admin. So, what do you say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ***October... ok. Hey, think you can join the IRC. ITs a lot easier to talk back and forth there. ok? ****O ok. Doing Fine Doing fine ^^, thanks for asking. As far as this wiki is going, I'm trying to link up all the internal links and categories on my cards (which is taking some time)Chaos josh - Talk 16:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *I left you some ideas on the talk page. As for my avatar, #1 is true, and I did think of #2, although that wasn't the reason I got it =P. Chaos josh - Talk 19:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'll make it if I can I'll probably not be able to make it the the IRC chat at that time, but when I'm able I'll get on. Chaos josh - Talk 17:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry i couldtn maek it. Apparently ive been using the internet to much. lol. that or i was downloading something o big. well, ttyl. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) New Chain xD Well searching for wyrms might make the whole thing easier anyway. Oh and I took a look at the page you made, it looks good so far. Just have to figure out exactly which ideas to keep and which ones to scrap, unless we go with all of them. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * I don't really mind. I'll take whichever one. --Bluedog (Talk) 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :* Arms could specialize in defense, Legs in attack, and Head could be balanced. I dunno, that's just an idea. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::* That works, too. But who would negate what? --Bluedog (Talk) 22:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::* Oh okay. How about the arms have some sort of effect that lock attacks? (similar to Marauding Captain) --Bluedog (Talk) 22:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Alright, that'll do. --Bluedog (Talk) 22:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Kaiser - SSJJ I shall answer that. Kaiser Sea Horse is a Water attribute i'm correct so it'll be clear why it'll summon a water time. Do you understand nowStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 05:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Kaiser The effect is correctly. Shougo Aoyama *It's on Wetpaint now. Danny Lilithborne 20:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Disciples of the Forbidden One I've thought about it for a while now, and I think I'll help, if I still can, okay? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed I was thinking of that when I wrote it, but it's also true. I'm probably the one who has deleted/edited the most pages... As for wikipe-tan (I had to look up the name too, don't worry), I much prefer my avatar how it is. Arima Senne FTW. If you want to know the true power of my perverted self, I'd show you an article on her I wrote. Chaos josh - Talk 17:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *Arima Senne is an Original Character that I like (not original by me), and is in a few of the cards I make (such as the two I showed you). She's my favorite character. And what about Joyful Maid? It's not because of that card that I'm so perverted... --Chaos josh - Talk 19:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 3-11pm Time Umm. that would help if i knew what timezone that is going by. You go by Eastern, bluedog goes by Pacific, I go by central. Who's timezone...? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unable to connect I'm having problems logging into the IRC. Is it the channel, or just me? Chaos josh - Talk 22:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *OK, it's working. But now I'm assuming that you're not on... Chaos josh - Talk 23:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) **I'm on the #wikia-ycm channel. And yeah, I was assuming because of the edit on the disciple page. Chaos josh - Talk 23:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *** I don't think so. I had to leave soon after he got on. Chaos josh - Talk 18:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) **** I posted it...it's here. Although it's under the card ideas though...Chaos josh - Talk 18:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RE:College Regardless of your decision, I thank you very greatly. I hope to hear from you soon. Have fun at college. Don't forget to go to a frat party or two. XD. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well Wikia's not gonna be as interesting without ya, but good luck with your studies and all. And I've been alright for the most part, how 'bout you? --Bluedog (Talk) 03:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * See ya. --Bluedog (Talk) 03:17, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Ancient Monsters I need some advice. There is a user wanting to create a type called Ancient. I don't really want to approve of it. I would think it would be better off as an Archetype. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) P.S. Today's my birthday! Haha. How ya doin at college?